


Fool's gold

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon Special
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue wasn't an amateur - she knew real gold when she saw it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's gold

In between scamming poor fools out of their money and taking down the odd evil organization in her free time, Blue liked hanging around Viridian forest with the only other Pokedex holder who wasn't instantly suspicious of her, annoyed by her, constantly flirting with her, or a total social failure.

"You're being too harsh on them," Yellow said plaintively while reeling in her 80th goldeen of the day. "Green is like that with everyone. You know that Silver loves you, you're his sister. Gold is a nice guy-"

"When he doesn't know you're a girl, that is?"

She simply smiled. "I'll let him know one day. And Red, Red is..." but she drifted off and couldn't quite find the words, just stroked her catch absently on the horn before letting it go back into the water. Blue smirked to herself. The girl was in deep. It was just a pity the only people who were oblivious to the glaring obvious was Yellow herself and her thick-as-a-rock crush.

"Of course I love them all back. Don't take it so seriously, sometimes girls just have to complain about the lack of satisfactory guys around her, okay?"

"They do?" the healer asked, totally bemused, and Blue just had to laugh at her friend's clueless expression, patting her affectionately on the top of the straw hat. In a way, she sometimes regretted giving her that. Yellow had beautiful hair, the kind that was perfect for running your fingers through: soft as silk, blond as gold. And that wasn't only a metaphor, Blue wasn't an amateur - she knew _real_ gold when she saw it.

"'Course. It's called girl time. Besides, I like _our_ little dates better,"

"D-d-dates?" Yellow squeaked, and Blue just grinned before leaning over to press her lips to her friend's, quickly and with only the most fleeting hint of guilt. It was just a pity that she was in so deep with Red. But then again it shouldn't really come as such a surprise. Those two were paragons of purity, perfect for one another.

But Blue was a thief, and Yellow's first kiss was an irresistible treasure.


End file.
